


come to me (don't hesitate)

by nanase



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanase/pseuds/nanase
Summary: Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun to move in with him. (Alternatively, Baekhyun reads the daily horoscope, Kyungsoo is a Capricorn and they get a puppy.)
written for exohousewarming summer 2016 round





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i finally decided to start cross-posting some fic fest stuff from lj, here
> 
> i also fixed some formatting errors from the original lj post :)

Baekhyun is, by definition, a procrastinator.

He doesn't remember the last time he'd actually gotten something done on time, be it school, work or just anything, really. It had taken him an entire month to put away his clothes when he first moved into his current apartment, practically living out of his suitcase until his roommate Chanyeol started to nag at him. He only hit the laundromat when his last pair of jeans had started to stink, and by then he was already wearing the same shirt three days in a row. His mother used to joke at family dinners that "If the nurses never told me to push, Baekhyunnie would be celebrating his 30th birthday in my womb!" And as outrageous as it sounds, knowing Baekhyun, she was probably right.

Even so, he doesn't like to think of himself as lazy, despite what Kyungsoo tells him. He's just got poor time management, that's all. It also doesn't help that Kyungsoo's meticulous to the point of being painfully fastidious. He has multiple alarms set for every important event, his schedule is colour-coded and even his all-black wardrobe is arranged by shade. His friend Joonmyun thinks they're an awfully odd couple, and hey, maybe they are.

By time Baekhyun stumbles sleepily into Kyungsoo's kitchen, the smell of grease and coffee is already heavy in the air. As odd as it sounds, the combination smells warm and familiar, and almost it feels like security blanket draped around his shoulders. His head is pounding way too hard for his eyes to fully open. "Bacon and eggs Monday?" he mumbles.

Kyungsoo grunts from the kitchen. "How's your hangover? I told you not to drink so much." He brings over Baekhyun's favourite Doraemon mug. "Coffee. It'll help with your headache."

Baekhyun smiles gratefully, taking a sip from his mug. It's completely black, and the bitterness gives him a full-body shudder. "God, your coffee tastes so good. Remind me to never get that instant shit again."

Kyungsoo returns from the kitchen with a plate and sets it in front of him. "Eat. Bacon is good for hangovers, apparently. I have to leave in fifteen. My father wants to have a talk before the company meeting."

The coffee manages to dissipate the fog in his mind a bit. His vision clears, and he sees Kyungsoo already dressed in business casual, his hair neatly styled. Baekhyun probably looks gross; his face swells a lot overnight after drinking. Self-consciously, he pushes his hair back from his forehead. "Everything okay at work?"

"Yeah, I think. My internship's ending next week, on the 28th, he probably wants to sort out the whole leaving the firm thing," Kyungsoo says. "It's no big deal, I have to go back after I graduate anyway."

"That's good..." Baekhyun chews his bacon thoughtfully. "Wait, what did you say the date was today?"

"I didn't, but it's the 20th today. Why?"

Baekhyun chokes. The 20th? "Oh my god," he whispers, eyes widening. "I'm fucked."

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks curiously. "If it's about your work clothes, I already did your laundry from last time, it's hanging in my—"

"No!" Baekhyun half-wails. Panic floods his chest; he wants to kick himself in the balls because holy fuck, he's never been in so much trouble before. "It's my lease! It's expiring and Chanyeol's moving in with his girlfriend and I _don't have anywhere to live next month—_ "

"Byun!" Kyungsoo snaps his fingers in front of his face a few times in quick succession. It works; like an obedient puppy, Baekhyun stops freaking out. Kyungsoo's always had that effect on him. "Didn't you say you were going apartment hunting two weeks ago?"

Of course Kyungsoo remembers. "Well, yes. Then I read my horoscope and it said it was a bad day for Taureans to be making big decisions so—"

"—So you stayed home and watched Cowboy Bebop in your underwear," Kyungsoo finishes.

Baekhyun nods meekly. "I swear I was going to call the estate agent, like, afterwards."

"Except you invited Lu Han-hyung out to play pick-up basketball the entire week."

Baekhyun slumps in his seat. "I hate when your inner Capricorn starts talking."

"My 'inner Capricorn' hasn't said anything." Kyungsoo sighs. He steals Baekhyun's coffee and takes a huge swig from it. "I don't believe in astrology anyway."

"This is so not good for my hangover," Baekhyun groans, burying his face in his hands. He hears Kyungsoo pad into the kitchen, the whirring of the coffee machine. "Why do you never get hangovers?"

"I wasn't the one who downed four tequila shots consecutively," is Kyungsoo's reply. At the mention of that, Baekhyun feels nausea creep up his throat again. "I can help you with apartment hunting tomorrow."

Baekhyun tries not to cry. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"But, you could also, um, come live here. I guess." He watches the lines of Kyungsoo's back shift when he reaches for the sugar on the top shelf. He has to stand on his tip-toes, and it's _so cute._  "You're here every weekend and you know the passcode and you eat all the food in my fridge, anyway."

"You're asking me to move in with you?" The weight of Kyungsoo's words only sinks in after he says it out loud. " _Kyungsoo._ "

Kyungsoo walks back to the table and silently hands Baekhyun his much-needed second cup of coffee. He glances at his watch and straightens. "I have to go. If I don't leave now, I'll get stuck in the morning rush."

"Wait." Baekhyun knows what Kyungsoo is doing. He tends to do that puffer fish thing, when in contact feelings and/or other emotional stuff, he puffs up and poisons whoever touches him. Baekhyun doesn't want to risk any of that, or have Kyungsoo swim out of his reach. So he puckers his lips and mumbles, "Goodbye kiss?"

All he gets a quick peck to his forehead. "The weather forecast predicted thunderstorms, so close all the windows before you leave. The umbrella is behind the main door, don't forget. Also, wash your hair." Kyungsoo's grimace is offensively adorable, or adorably offensive, either way. "It stinks."

"Love you too!"

 

* * *

 

"Jongdae," Baekhyun hisses into the phone. "Jongdae, _answer me._ "

Baekhyun's stuck between a sweaty old man and a woman in her early thirties who coughs every time Baekhyun so much as leans into her space. Kyungsoo's umbrella is tucked under his arm. It's not his fault the subway is so packed, that they're all so close to each other like sardines in a can. He fucking hates public transport, but he absolutely loathes lunchtime rush hour public transport.

"What's up?" Jongdae still sounds drunk out of his ass. Damn his full-time work-from-home job. "It's ass o'clock in the morning, Baek. Where are you and why's it so noisy?"

"It's eleven thirty, and I'm on the way to work. The subway, if you couldn't tell." He stops to take a breath. "This is a distress call. A best friend S.O.S. It's life or death."

The woman coughs delicately, and he has to talk himself out of stepping on her foot in spite. "Okay, drama queen." He hears the sound of a toilet flushing through the phone. "Spill."

"Were you on the toilet? Oh my god, Jongdae." He feels like he's on the verge of hyperventilating again, being around this many people in an enclosed space definitely doesn't help. He grips the rubber strap above his head for support. In one breath, he says, "Kyungsoo asked me to move in with him."

"Whoa. WHOA." Jongdae is positively crowing into his ear. "That's great! It's about time, too. When's the housewarming?"

"You don't do housewarmings if it's not a new place! At least, I don't think so," Baekhyun says. "That's not the point, either. The point is, Kyungsoo asked me and _I'm not sure if he meant it or not._ "

Jongdae seems to be contemplating it. "Of course he meant it. Why would he not?" A voice announces the next stop over the intercom. Thankfully, both the woman and the old man alight and he can finally breathe. He presses his face against the cold metal railing. If Kyungsoo were here, he'd probably scold Baekhyun because _do you know how unsanitary that is?_

Baekhyun bites his lip. "I was sort of having a, well, breakdown when he asked. Wait, he didn't even ask! It wasn't even a question! He was all like," he puts on his best Kyungsoo impression, eyebrows furrowed and voice purposely an octave deeper, " _'Just come live with me, you eat all my food anyway.'_ What if he was, I don't know, trying to comfort me? Or maybe he thought I was going to say no, because he offered to help me look for a new apartment before that. I don't want to have forced him to make such a huge leap in our relationship because he felt like I was pressuring him or something, which I _wasn't._ "

While talking, his voice had slowly risen in pitch, and embarrassed, he ducks his head, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Jongdae laughs. "You're being silly. You've known Kyungsoo since, what, high school? When was the last time you successfully pressured him into doing anything? Besides the pizza incident, of course."

The pizza incident. Baekhyun cringes. Who knew Kyungsoo was deathly allergic to anchovies? "I almost killed him!"

"Near-death experience aside, give him some credit," says Jongdae, sounding almost bored. "He's put up with your shit for the past decade or so, and he's not about to stop any time soon. I mean, just last night, he let you puke into his lap. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"Did that really happen?" Baekhyun whispers, mortified. His memories from last night are kinda fuzzy, but he vaguely remembers a dark car and a lot of tequila.

"Yup, after your hundredth drink or so, we called Minseok to haul your wasted ass home. In the car, you sang the gwiyomi song to Kyungsoo, gestures and all, then-" Jongdae mimics the sound of him throwing up. "Minseok wasn't too happy about you ruining his backseat, so you definitely owe him an apology and two bottles of red wine, minimum."

"I don't _deserve_ him," Baekhyun moans.

"You know what? Just talk to him," Jongdae says. "He's just Kyungsoo; you guys tell each other everything."

The subway screeches to a stop. It's Baekhyun's station, and he gets up, wobbling on his feet. Jongdae's right- Kyungsoo is just... Kyungsoo, whom he's known for ages. Kyungsoo who's weird and has the personality of a 12th grade emo but loves Baekhyun anyway (despite the many times he deserved a good beating). "I think... I think I feel better. Thanks, Jongdae." A pause. "Don't tell Kyungsoo, but you're my bestest friend."

"I'll make sure to include that in my congratulations card, then." Jongdae yawns loudly. "Crisis averted?"

"Yeah." He steps out onto the platform, and the cold November air hits him directly in the face. He wonders if Kyungsoo brought a scarf with him. He knows Kyungsoo hates the cold. "Crisis averted."

 

* * *

 

The children don't come in till 3 p.m., so Baekhyun decides to mope between the bookshelves. He must look pretty terrible, because even his scary boss Yifan isn't giving him shit for being late, or for breathing too loudly, or something even dumber like wearing mismatched socks like he usually does.

He wonders what Kyungsoo's doing right now. Surely he can't be the only one having a meltdown over this? But then again, the last time Kyungsoo actually dropped his poker face in public was when Baekhyun fell into the lake they were fishing at, and he was the one laughing. Oh, the things you do for love.

Why is he making this out to be some huge thing anyway? Kyungsoo didn't even flinch when he asked him to move in, while Baekhyun sent out distress signals to his best friend and almost cried on a train. Moving in together... is part of the natural progression of a relationship, right? Chanyeol's moving in with Sehee, and they haven't even dated that long. Baekhyun's been with Kyungsoo since he was 16. Kyungsoo was there every moment of his extremely awkward transition into adulthood; Kyungsoo knows what he sounds like when he laughs so hard he snort-cries; Kyungsoo helped him fumble his way though shaving for the first time, because his dad never had time to teach him. Kyungsoo also knows what he looks like in a skirt and a blonde wig, but that's a story for another time.

Eight years together is a long time. A really, really long time. He doesn't remember what it's like not having Kyungsoo by his side. Whenever something good happens to him, even if it's just seeing a cute puppy downtown or winning a game of League in under 20 minutes, even if it's 4 a.m. in the goddamn morning and Baekhyun is Way Too Drunk for his own good, his fingers end up dialing Kyungsoo's number from muscle memory because Baekhyun cannot understand not wanting to share every bit of happiness he gets with Kyungsoo. Because Kyungsoo is Baekhyun's happiness generator, his sunshine radiator, or something equally cheesy, and he knows Kyungsoo will laugh then punch him if he ever finds out.

"Baekhyun?" Yifan pokes his head from behind the Classics section. "The children will be coming in soon. Have you picked out a book?"

"Yeah." He shuffles out from his moping hideout. "I'll be there in a second."

"All right. Don't make me wait, or else." It's only vaguely threatening with no mentions of dismemberment; his boss must really be in a good mood.

_He's just Kyungsoo. You guys tell each other everything._  He fishes his phone out, selects Kyungsoo's contact:

**To: Kyungsoo**  
dinner at ur place tonite? i'll cook :D

**From: Kyungsoo**  
Please don't burn my kitchen down.

**From: Kyungsoo**  
I'll be looking forward to it then.

 

* * *

 

See, the huge flaw in Baekhyun's master plan is the fact that he cannot cook. Kyungsoo can, and he's got all these fresh vegetables and raw meat in his refrigerator while Baekhyun usually survives on canned food, rice and his mother's kimchi. It's distressing to say the least, and he's had enough stress today alone that he's pretty sure he'll wake up with a fistful of white hair tomorrow morning.

Kyungsoo's supposed to be home in an hour or so, which leaves him half an hour to whip up a gourmet meal a la Byun Baekhyun. He manages to dig out something to work with— spaghetti and carbonara sauce from the back of Kyungsoo's cabinets. It'll make do.

Fifteen minutes later, he caves and orders pizza.

He's barely finished with lighting the candles, setting them up on the coffee table in front of the TV when he hears the familiar sound of Kyungsoo's dress shoes outside the door. He's early. Baekhyun rushes to the door. "Hey," he says, breathless.

"Hey, yourself. What's the occasion?" Kyungsoo takes off his shoes slowly, backpack already on the floor. There's a black plastic bag in his hands. "Is that... Pizza Hut I smell?"

"No anchovies, I promise," Baekhyun replies quickly. "I sort of—"

"—forgot to turn on the gas so whatever you were cooking didn't boil." Kyungsoo backhands the side of Baekhyun's neck lightly. "I expected it, which is why I got takeout on the way home."

"Wow, your faith in me is truly astounding."

"And your taste in fine dining is simply phenomenal. Pizza for a candlelit dinner? I'm charmed."

"Well, now we have Kungpao chicken and jiaozi as appetisers, and a side of carbonara sauce." Baekhyun leers at him. "Swooning yet?"

Kyungsoo licks his lips. "Depends on what you have in store for dessert."

He lets Kyungsoo pick the movie. "Inside Out," Baekhyun laughs when he sees Kyungsoo's choice. "Cartoons and junk food, aren't we romantic?"

"Inside Out is not _any_ cartoon, it's _Pixar._ " Kyungsoo huffs impatiently. "Educate yourself, heathen."

"Okay, sorry Mister Prince of Tennis." He dodges Kyungsoo's swipe to his face expertly. "Hey! You're supposed to be the mature one."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but his smile is impossibly wide. "Right, because I'm the Capricorn in the relationship. Not that astrology is real."

"Shut up." He rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."

He can feel Kyungsoo's body stiffen. "Yeah? We are talking, though."

"Smartass." If Baekhyun were in the movie, his mind's control centre would probably be in code red right now. Very quietly, he asks, "You meant what you said this morning, right? About... moving in."

Kyungsoo turns to look at him, seemingly confused. "Why wouldn't I have?"

Relief rushes through him like a tidal wave. He wants to hug Kyungsoo, hit him then make out on the couch till midnight, in that order. "I mean, I know I can get annoying, and I'm really noisy in the mornings, and I know I've been whining about my lease since, I don't know, forever and I swear to god," he's rambling, out of breath from how overwhelmed he is, "I was _not_ trying to guilt you into asking me to move in—"

Kyungsoo reaches out and clutches his sleeve. "Baekhyun—"

"I know we've been together for 8 years but I know you need your space and I respect that. Really. Moving in together is a huge step and if you need time, I totally understand. It's cool, hundred-percent okay with that, no problemo." Inhale, exhale. "Tons of couples live seperately, you know? We see each other on the weekends anyway and that's enough for me. Not that I don't like seeing you more because I love you tons and—"

The rest of his sentence is muffled by Kyungsoo's work shirt. The embrace is awfully awkward, his neck craned to fit into Kyungsoo's shoulder while his boyfriend pats him lightly on the back. It's such a Kyungsoo thing to do. "I know, Baekhyun, I know."

He lifts his head. "I talk too much, don't I?"

"No, but you think too much." Kyungsoo's fingers are scratching the back of his neck comfortingly. "Baekhyun-ah, you're... the only person who knows me better than I know myself. And I never say things I don't mean."

"You always say you like my cooking, though. Even when I burn it."

Kyungsoo pinches him in the side. "That's different, you dick. I'm trying to be sappy here, please don't ruin it." He clears his throat. "I don't say it a lot because I'm, well—"

"Emotionally stunted," Baekhyun jokes.

Kyungsoo glares. "I really do, um, love you very much, and I would be extremely honoured to have your presence grace my living space. Permanently."

Baekhyun's pinches his cheek and tries not to cry. "So cute. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

He says it jokingly, but Kyungsoo frowns. "Why?"

The freckles on Kyungsoo's right cheek are suddenly the most captivating thing he's ever seen. "I'm the older one, but you're the one who takes care of me. I have a useless degree in literature and I tell stories to children between the ages of 3 to 12 for a living, but you're the successor to a huge law firm. Sometimes you seem like this invulnerable robot, always cool and collected." He breathes in deeply, suddenly aware of how small he feels in front of Kyungsoo's big eyes. "I know it's stupid but I hate feeling like... a parasite, sucking the life out of you."

Kyungsoo's hands are on his shoulders, his grip is stable and warm. "Byun Baekhyun, if I have to say this again, I can't promise to not inflict bodily harm. I love you, you dumbass. I want to spend all my time with you, so stop being difficult." It sounds so threatening that Baekhyun bursts out laughing. "Also, while I don't agree with the parasite statement, your sucking skills are rather commendable."

Baekhyun stares. "Why do you say things like that with a straight face?" then, "Jongdae asked for a housewarming party."

"You mean he asked for an open bar." Kyungsoo ponders it. "Do people do housewarmings if it's not a new house?"

Baekhyun cannot stop smiling. "That's exactly what I said."

Kyungsoo smiles back. He really is Baekhyun's sunshine generator, as disgusting as it sounds. He turns back to the TV and picks up the remote. "Now we have to rewind. We missed half the movie."

"It's okay," Baekhyun says, pulling Kyungsoo closer by the waist. "We've got all night."

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun moves in on the 25th of November, bringing with him only four cardboard boxes and a suitcase. He's still got 3 days on his lease, but Kyungsoo had showed up at his doorstep at 8.30 a.m. with his morning paper in one hand and two thermos mugs of coffee in another.

"Hey there, handsome," Baekhyun says, still in his pajamas.

"Things are getting exciting for Taureans as Jupiter changes its position into Virgo," Kyungsoo reads in lieu of greeting. "Today is a good day for change."

"Not that astrology is real," Baekhyun says in his almost-perfected Kyungsoo Voice, smiling too brightly for a Sunday morning. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Kyungsoo hands him one of the mugs. "I made you coffee. Where's Chanyeol?"

"Moved out last week." From the back, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, nose in his hair, steering him into the apartment. "Your hair smells really good."

"Yours, on the other hand," Kyungsoo replies, nose wrinkling, but with no real bite.

"Stop insulting me and help me pack." Baekhyun takes a swig of coffee, followed by a satisfied smack of his lips. "We've got a lot of work to do."

It takes them four hours. By noon, all of his stuff is loaded in the back of Kyungsoo's car. They stop to grab lunch with Jongdae, who makes Baekhyun pay his bill. After that is the real horror starts.

They open the first box. Kyungsoo picks up a book and dusts off the cover. "How To Potty-Train Your Dog in 7 Days," he reads. "Baekhyun, we don't have a dog. We don't need this book."

"We don't have a dog _yet_. We should get a puppy." Baekhyun slides the book onto one of Kyungsoo's shelves, next to his law books. "I like corgis in particular."

It goes on like this the entire afternoon. By time they reach the final box, Baekhyun swears they will never move out because _this takes so much effort_. "Let's do the last box tomorrow," he pleads.

"Always finish what you start. Your laziness got you in this mess." Kyungsoo pries open the last box with a gust of determination. "Are these...?"

Baekhyun peers inside. "Oh. These dolls. Remember when I went on a winning streak playing the claw machine in high school? That was awesome."

"You mean the machine malfunctioned." Kyungsoo does a quick count of the dolls. "There are more than ten of them. I don't think we have the space for these. Plus they're notorious dust collectors. Should we donate them to the library?"

"No!" His outburst startles Kyungsoo. He bites his lip. "I mean, they're special. I got them for you, remember? We went to the arcade for our hundredth day, then you kissed me behind the claw machine."

"Sap," Kyungsoo accuses.

"I'm keeping them."

A sigh. "I'm sure they'll fit into the closet... somehow."

They do have a housewarming party days later, with much persuading from Jongdae who swears that parties aren't supposed to have rules. ("It's winter. The house is cold, that's why you need a party. Then, bam! House, warmed. I'll bring the booze.") They invite family, friends and even Baekhyun's boss, Kris, who's actually pretty entertaining outside of work.

Even Minseok shows up. "I'm expecting a cheque from you, Byun. Cleaning costed me an arm and a leg."

Baekhyun cringes with a forced smile. "More beer?"

They get congratulated all night, with extra compliments for Chef Do. Somehow, Baekhyun feels like the party really makes moving in together seem more real, and Kyungsoo's (now theirs) apartment feels a little more like home. Like breaking in a new pair of shoes— they don't feel yours until you've walked in them.

After two noise complaints and everyone's departure, Kyungsoo finds Baekhyun in the kitchen doing the dishes. "I have a confession," he announces.

"Oh?" Baekhyun dries and stacks the plates by the sink. "If you're here to confess your undying love to me, I'm all ears."

"That night, you said I seemed like this... invulnerable robot, always cool and collected, but I'm really not." He shyly pushes up his glasses higher up on his nose. "It took me a week of practising in the mirror for me to ask you to move in with me, and even then I was going crazy with nerves."

"I know." Baekhyun walks over and presses his mouth chastely to Kyungsoo's, who tilts his head and deepens the kiss, hand curling around Baekhyun's jaw. There's a nice flush on his face when they seperate. "I know, because you're Kyungsoo."

"I still practise my I love you's when you're not around," Kyungsoo admits.

"Now you can practise every day, with the real thing!" He puckers his lips, eyelashes fluttering. "Say it."

"I love you," Kyungsoo grumbles.

"Good boy." Baekhyun switches off the lights and double-checks whether the front door is locked. "Now that we've 'warmed the house', so to speak, shall we christen your new-old bathtub together?"

Kyungsoo grins. "Only if you wash my back."

 

* * *

 

(It's weird, Kyungsoo thinks.

His life hasn't changed much. Baekhyun's still Baekhyun, and he's still himself, except now his mornings consist of extracting his elbow from Baekhyun's face, his afternoons texting Baekhyun pictures of the provided lunch at his office's cafeteria, and his nights falling asleep to the soft eeks Baekhyun makes before he succumbs to slumber.

He starts losing his things more. He'd find his socks tucked between couch cushions and cup coasters underneath the bathroom rug, courtesy of Baekhyun's bad habit of never putting things back where they belong. He doesn't mind it too much; it adds a little adventure to the simplicity of his life.

His closet is bursting with colour. Baekhyun's Supreme sweaters, in every colour imaginable, spill into his wardrobe, and Baekhyun's penchant for Christmas socks makes his sock drawer less dull.

They make a good team— he cooks for two and Baekhyun does the dishes; he makes sure the clothes are all washed on time and Baekhyun hangs them up later; and when he's at the office, Baekhyun plays with their puppy and makes sure he's fed and happy.

When spring comes, they go out in the evenings to the park with Mongryong on a leash. Summer sees Baekhyun lying on his back in the living room, directly in front of the air conditioner because he's an insufferable A/C hog, and Kyungsoo will press himself close to his boyfriend just for a bit of cold air, or so he swears. In autumn, Baekhyun gets an unofficial promotion to storyteller-cum-storywriter. He writes children's fiction for the library's monthly newsletter, it's time consuming and they can't be that gross couple Jongdae pretends to complain about, but Kyungsoo likes seeing him doing something he loves.

The year passes in a blink of an eye; it's winter again. Routinely, he curls himself around Baekhyun's warm body as he does every night, feeling Baekhyun's smile on the underside of his jaw and Baekhyun's warm palm on his stomach and Baekhyun, everywhere.

"Welcome home, Kyungsoo."

It's weird, Kyungsoo thinks, but definitely a good kind of weird.

"Shut the fuck up and sleep.")

**Author's Note:**

> honestly before i finished writing this, i sort of planned out the entire au in my head (whoops?) like how they met and the pizza incident and some other stuff. i was thinking... maybe i'll write some side stories? i don't know yet so stay tuned? ><
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
